There are a number of access control systems, which often have been difficult enough to hinder their use. Systems as described in aforementioned patent application Ser. No. 10/802,658 can lead to better use of access control systems, specifically to a great increase in varying access control settings for different documents. Systems as described in aforementioned patent application Ser. No. 11/308,636 can lead to safer use of references in documents under access control, and in doing so to a noticeable share of documents which contain and are processed for access dependent contents.
Consequentially there would be documents and collections of documents that should appear with less than their complete contents when accessed by people outside their organizational origin.
People, as generally known, have meetings. In meetings they get together at a physical location. Being together in one room, several or many of them can view the same single display at the same time. This is beneficial in most cases, productivity enhancing, and should not be done away with.